<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever I'm Yours, Forever I Do by lucianowriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970930">Forever I'm Yours, Forever I Do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucianowriter/pseuds/lucianowriter'>lucianowriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Memories, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:33:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucianowriter/pseuds/lucianowriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David is spring cleaning and discovers a box he has never seen before. What proceeds is a trip down memory lane of the last 25 years he has known Patrick.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forever I'm Yours, Forever I Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This weekend I was at my Nana's house when I discovered a card that she kept from back when she and my Pop were dating. It was labeled as the first card she ever got from him. This got me thinking, what if David and Patrick had a box of things they saved?</p>
<p>Title comes from the song: I Get To Love You by Reulle</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was spring and David knew that he had no excuse to further avoid clearing out the one front hall closet that hadn’t been touched much in years. They used it for coats but also as a storage space for extra junk that has no place. Over the course of his and Patrick’s 23-year marriage so many things had been placed and dismissed in the closet of odds and ends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’d been talking about cleaning out the closet for the last couple of years, but life kept getting in the way. Now, Patrick was away visiting his aunt and David had opted to stay home and finally do some spring cleaning. They’d already closed the store for the weekend, so he had nothing but time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a deep sigh, David stands in front of the open closet and tries to decide on his plan of attack. Should he start at the top and work his way down or start at the bottom? With a bite to his bottom lip, David walks to their kitchen and grabs one of their chairs. He then positions it in front of the daunting closet and climbs up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The shelf at the top of the closet is still a bit above his line of sight when he is on the ground. But on the chair, he can see just how far back the chaos reigns. He shakes his head noticing that most of it is piles of old papers and files from the store. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dammit, Patrick. We have a filing cabinet in the office for just this purpose. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grabs the first Manila folder and sees written in Patrick’s neat scrawl </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ideas for Expansion</span>
  </em>
  <span>. David smiles at the memory of when they thought of expanding to more than one store back in the beginning. But then they’d gotten married and the rest of the Roses moved away. They had decided that keeping it small and intimate was exactly the brand they were looking for. Rose Apothecary wouldn’t work at any location other than Main Street Schitt’s Creek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David lightly tosses the folder to the floor next to the chair. He decided this would be his keep pile. He turns back to the shelf. Just behind where the file folder had been, David finds a wide box that is about two inches deep. He’s never seen this box before and wonders what’s inside. He grabs each side and starts to slide the box forward. When he goes to lift it he realizes that it is heavier than he anticipated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David is in the throws of carefully maneuvering himself with the box in his hand when the front door opens. In the back of his mind, he thinks that it can’t be Patrick because he’s not due to come back until tomorrow. Despite hearing the door open he’s still caught off guard when a voice calls out exuberantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uncle David? Uncle Patrick?” A young girl called out startling David enough that he topples from the chair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lands on his left shoulder and the box goes flying, spreading its contents everywhere. Papers and tidbits surround David as he tries to gingerly pull himself into a sitting position. He glances in the direction of the voice and sees his niece Leila. A look of confusion crosses his face. Leila was supposed to be in New York with her mother, David’s sister Alexis, and her father. Not here in Schitt’s Creek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Leila?!” David questions, now sitting up completely and trying to gather the various items from the box.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leila dramatically plops down on David’s couch in the front room, to the left of where David is sitting. She looks around at the mess, raises an eyebrow in judgment, but makes no move to help David out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, just settle right in. I’ll be over here trying to get off the floor.” Despite being almost 60, David had yet to lose his snark.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I stay here for a few days? Please!” Leila gives David the one look he could never say no to — the puppy dog eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From the moment she had been born, Leila had captured David’s heart and soul. As she grew up she would spend a few weeks with David and Patrick every summer. Preferring their company to that of her parents and sister. Now that she was 18 and looking at colleges she had called them up last week and told them of her plans to attend school in Toronto. David, however, wasn’t expecting her to be here at his and Patrick’s cottage right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does your mother know you are here?” David finally stood up with a frown and rubbed his sore shoulder a bit to ease its pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh as if she’d even notice. It’s been all about Harper for weeks. Excuse me for not being a super brain like her.” Leila rolls her eyes and flops back once again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David smiles fondly at his niece. Between Leila and Harper, David was definitely more aligned with Leila’s personality. He could understand Lwila’s frustration at being smart, but not in the ways school counted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What exactly did Harper do that has given her all the attention?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She won some award for a thing she wrote.” Leila rolls her eyes and then reaches for something from the box that had landed on the floor near her. “Why would you have a deli counter ticket?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David looks over and grabs at the ticket in Leila’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Patrick!” The exuberant Indian man calls over his shoulder. “Patrick. B13.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David smiles remembering the first day he ever met Patrick. At first he’d been annoyed by him, but he soon realized that his annoyance was a mask to cover up his crush. The fact that Patrick had saved this ticket all these years has David near tears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks around at all the things on the floor and sinks down to his knees. Surrounding him are all mementos throughout the years. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their first business license. A pressed rose from Patrick’s performance in Cabaret. The cork gate from the champagne bottle when they’d celebrated ten years of marriage. A tag that had been hanging on the keys of the first car David bought for Patrick as a first wedding anniversary gift. A paint swatch from when they were painting the cottage the first time. A twist tie that David knew had been on the baggie of bagels they’d gotten during their weekend visiting Alexis in NYC. Confetti from Alexis’ wedding. A half used bottle of body milk. The paper label from a cheese wedge from Lisa’s farm — it had taken David months to convince her to have an exclusive contract with Rose Apothecary. The greasy paper insert from the fries they’d eaten on their 20th wedding anniversary.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s all junk. Definitely for the throw away pile.” Leila scoffs, pulling David out of his memories. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not junk.” David mutters irreverently. He can’t tear his eyes away from the shard of glass in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A shard of glass, Uncle David? How is that not junk?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This shard is from three years ago. We’d finally found the funds to get the actual light fixtures I wanted for the store. So, I was helping Patrick install them and proceeded to drop one of them and it cut my hand. We spent our anniversary in the ER getting me stitched up. I apologized to Patrick for ruining the day, but he smiled and said that any moment with me is worth the time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ewww. Uncle David you and Uncle Patrick are disgusting.” Leila teases, but David only has to give her one look and he knows she’s actually as moved by it as he is.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about these little pieces of paper? Surely, these are junk.” Leila holds up a fistful of little notes and David almost loses his cool.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe he kept every one.” David whispers, dropping the glass shard back into the box and reaches for the papers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In his hands, David holds all the little notes he’d ever put into Patrick’s suitcase whenever he went away for the weekend. David always missed him when he was away and always wanted Patrick to know. They weren’t messages of consequence so David is still surprised that Patrick kept any of them — let alone all of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A sharp pain throbs from his shoulder and David hisses. He knows he’s not young anymore, but he didn’t think he’d landed that hard on his shoulder. However, the pain isn’t going away and he has trouble extending it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should probably go to the ER and have that looked at Uncle David. You are getting old.” Leila laughs with concern in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take that back.” David grits through another throb of pain, but relents on getting his shoulder looked at. “First, we pick up all this stuff and put it back in the box.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” Leila huffs and gets on the floor to pick up other odds and ends scattered all around. “Why is there a baseball with your name on it? I thought you were allergic to sports?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I am.” David nods and smiles as he thinks back to that day. “However, one time your Uncle Patrick used his charm to trick me into joining his baseball team for one day. I managed to actually hit the ball and it won us the game.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David grabs the ball from her hands and gently places it back in the box on top of their old business license. Meeting Patrick had somehow made him into this person who gets all sentimental about seeing things from over the years. Never before has anyone he’s been with managed to convince him to hire them on the spot to work with him or play baseball for an entire game.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He clears his throat and subtly wipes away the tears that had started. He finds the culprits for making the box so heavy to begin with. The two stones are unassuming and to anyone else would, as Leila puts it so eloquently, seem like junk. However, David turns them over and once again finds Patrick’s scrawl on them both. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>July 10th 2020 - David said yes. 🖤 </em>
  </b>
  
  <span>was on the first stone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And </span>
  <b>
    <em>July 10th 2035 - David said yes again. 🖤 </em>
  </b>
  <span>was on the second.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David knew the first stone came from Rattlesnake Point where Patrick first proposed to him and changed the course of his life forever. The second stone must have come from the place they’d gone to hike near Patrick’s parents' place right before their 15th wedding anniversary. They had decided to renew their vows the following September with an outside Jewish ceremony in the Brewer’s backyard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David shakes his head and looks around and sees that they’ve managed to pick up everything. He turns to Leila to ask her to help him put it back in the closet only to find her staring at a stack of letters. A lump forms in David’s throat. He never sent Patrick any letters — he may have written a few but he’d never sent them. Who did Patrick have letters from? Rachel?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatcha got there kid?” David asks, trying to hide his fear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a stack of unmailed letters. They stopped years ago but they’re all to David Rose. Some of them were addressed to the Schitt’s Creek Motel and then a few months into the pile it changes to the Rosebud Motel.” Leila replies reverently. “Wow. Uncle Patrick really loves you, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David has to wipe away tears once more before he replies, “yes he does.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then David grabs the stack and hands the box to Leila and motions for her to put it back. While she does that he flips through the dozens of envelopes til he reaches the last one. In the top corner is the date: 09/03/2020. Patrick stopped writing to him the day they got married. Part of David really wants to read these, but a part of him knows that he shouldn’t — at least not without Patrick.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>••</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hours later, David and Leila return from the ER. David’s arm is in a sling after the doctor discovered he had tore his rotator cuff when he’d fallen on his shoulder at the weird angle. David smirked thinking about how amused Patrick was going to be when he got home the following day and saw it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor gave him some really strong pain pills and David planned on popping one as soon as he got settled in. He tells Leila as much before he walks to their bedroom and pulls his own box out of the closet. Tucked inside is a worn blue grey hoodie that belonged to Patrick. He sniffs it and wraps it around his shoulders. He pulls the fabric in close and climbs onto their bed. He puts on his glasses — his eyes being tired but he still wants to read. He pulls out the stack of unmailed letters and decides to start reading the first one from 2018 when they first met. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear David,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You don’t know me as more than probably that annoying business person you just presented your business plan to. I am writing to tell you that I am amused by you. Your motions and your words are like nothing I have ever heard or seen before. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When I moved to Schitt’s Creek a little over a week ago I did so because I felt a piece of me was missing. I’d just came to the realization that I am gay and needed a fresh start. Taking a job with Ray in a small town seemed like the perfect fit.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>However, nothing seemed different. Until today. You walked in all huffy and indignant and suddenly everything seemed right again. With each word you spoke my axis further righted itself. For some reason, you make me feel like this move was all worth it. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’d love to explore being friends. If you want. I totally get it if you aren’t interested. Anyways. That’s all.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>All the best,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Patrick</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next letter was much shorter, but David only got to the greeting before he felt his eyes drooping shut. This was how Patrick found him a few hours later — on top of the covers sleeping, surrounded by letters.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>••</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David woke up to a wet sensation all over his face. In his dream, he and Patrick were having the best sex ever. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Patrick, I’m sure you think licking me is fun but this is just getting weird.” David mumbles in the stage between sleep and alert all the while he’s swatting his hands around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick laughs and the edge of the bed dips as he sits down and places his hand on David’s calf. “Babe, when have I ever been interested in licking? Now Carey on the other hand loves it. It’s how she shows affection.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David bolts awake and jars his injured shoulder at the same time his hand finally makes contact with Carey’s fur. The chocolate lab wags her tail so hard it makes a loud thumping sound.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here? You aren’t supposed to be back until tomorrow evening.” David looks between his husband and their dog, trying to make sense of it all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> weren’t supposed to get hurt. So imagine my surprise when Leila texted me.” Patrick raised his eyebrow appraisingly. Then his eyes land on the hoodie David is wearing, “Is that my old sweater?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David self-consciously wraps it tighter around him. “Yes. I took it years ago and hid it away in my box to take out whenever you’re gone and I miss you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A lot to unpack with that statement. First and foremost, you have a box of things that are mine?” Patrick moves up to lay next to David and in the process moves a handful of the letters. “David, where did you get these?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When I say box I mean a box of things I love about is.” David shrugs, trying to blow it off as not being a big deal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm.” Patrick looks at David with his signature “I’m amused by you, David” look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You seem to have ignored my other question completely,” Patrick pushed forward. “David, where did you get these letters?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have no right to judge my box when </span>
  <b>
    <em>you</em>
  </b>
  <span> have a box filled with things from over the years.” David raises an eyebrow and gives Patrick a look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick sputters for a bit before giving in. “How’d you find it? I thought I had it well hidden?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You put it on the top shelf of the hall junk closet. I was going to clean that out this weekend and so I found it. When I was taking it off the shelf I lost my balance.” David silently motioned to his sling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is your box?” Patrick whispers as he leans in to kiss his husband on the mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, you don’t get it that easy. I had to search for yours!” David smirks and returns his husband’s kiss with a peck of his own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides I want to read a certain letter out loud that I wish I would’ve gotten almost 23 years ago.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick sucks his head with a bit of color on his cheeks. David knew that Patrick knew exactly which letter he was referencing. He interlaces their fingers before he begins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My Dearest David,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Today I get to stand before everyone and make you my husband. Before we can do that I need to get a few things off my chest. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you, David for making me the happiest man alive. You came into my life and blew my whole existence out of the water. I thought I knew what love was, but I’ve never been more excited to be wrong in my life.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Because of you I am more complete than I ever was without you. You keep me on my toes and always laughing. Even when I’m mad at you I’m still utterly amused by and insanely in love with you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Becoming your husband is just the beginning of a beautiful life together. We are going to have so many fun adventures together and I couldn’t be more excited. Even if I have to sit through a few of those skincare tutorials on YT to appease your need to enhance my skin health I’ll do it. Because you only do it out of love and care for me and I will always do it out of love and care for you. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Let’s say I Do.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-Patrick </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David finishes the letter and snuggles up against his husband. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love that you have all these things to commemorate our journey together. From B13 all the way through the broken glass from the light fixtures.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have another thing to add to my box,” Patrick states as he turns to the bedside table and plucks up the hospital bracelet David had cut off the moment he’d gotten home. David smirks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, if you go to our closet over there. At the back of my half of the closet on the floor you’ll find a decent sized box, about the size of yours.” David motions to the closet. Meanwhile, Carey seems to have had enough so she jumps down and goes in search of Leila.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick lightly gets up and squats down with ease and grabs the box David was speaking of. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, this has a bit of heft to it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me, mine is light. I don’t have bricks in it like yours.” David looks affronted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, David.” Patrick climbs back up on the bed and slowly takes off the lid. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inside David’s box is a hodge-podge of items that shouldn’t make sense, but miraculously do. Patrick takes out the program from his performance of Cabaret. A wrinkled flier for their first ever Open Mic Night at the store. Next he finds an ID bracelet from when he’d had his wisdom teeth pulled. David even saved one of the white roses from their wedding. A little dog collar is tucked in the back corner. This just proves that David has always adored their dog despite always complaining about her. The item that surprises him the most though is a little black book.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this the book that Stevie gave me when I got her permission to marry you?” Patrick turns to his husband, “This disappeared after we moved in and I was so afraid to tell you I just never mentioned it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This book...did you ever read it?” David asks, fiddling with the spine. Patrick can tell he is nervous but what about he doesn’t know.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t ever get around to it.” Patrick pulls David against his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just I wrote down all my feelings about you over the years inside this book. You are welcome to read them now if you want.” David hands over the book, but Patrick places it directly back into the box.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. I don’t need to read it. I already know how you feel. You’re my husband. That’s all I need to know.” Patrick wraps David in tight and remains aware of his injured shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have I ever told you you’re the best thing in my life?” David snuggles under Patrick’s chin and closes his eyes once again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick gently takes off David’s glasses and pulls their little throw blanket over the top of them both. He never would’ve imagined a life like this all those years ago, but he’s happy with the life that he has. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I always appreciate comments and kudos. Thank you so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>